Keep on Bustin'
by dragonturtle21
Summary: Juniper has a small ghost problem, who's she gonna call? Egon/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have no idea about the name, this is my first published story, and I know ghost busters is not a wide fandom but I just thought, what the heck!

Running a hand through her hair, Juniper sighed and pulled the newly developed photos out of her satchel. Green eyes scanned the images, instantly being drawn to the hazy figure she finally had proof of.

The entity had been terrorizing her life for a month now, which didn't seem like long but in reality it was four weeks or as she liked to call it twenty eight days. It had never hurt her, just moving things, wailing in the middle of the night, you know normal ghost stuff.

But enough was enough and since she had been starting to fall asleep at work and received a couple of threats from her boss she decided to do something about this other worldly pest.

Summoning all of the courage she could muster, Juniper pushed open the door to the ex-fore station , that was now known as the Ghostbusters head quarters. "Hello?" She called out enjoying the way her voice echoed off of the walls.

Walking past the signature white vehicle that the team were often seen travelling around in she was created with the sight of an empty front desk. Rolling her eyes Juniper was starting to regret her choice of coming to these people for help.

"Hello!" She called again this time louder. Moving so she was now standing at the front desk Juniper planted herself atop the wooden surface.

"Egon!, wait" Junipers eyes turned to the left to see a small woman with short brown hair and square framed glasses. The woman was chasing a tall lean man who was also wearing glasses, only his were more rectangular. His jaw was set in something that could only be recognized as frustration, the intent look in his eye screamed for the short woman to leave him alone.

Two giggling men followed the odd couple and if was safe to say that Juniper was less then amused. "Do you want to know what I think, I think your completely right about this whole situation, ya know if I were-" clearing her throat Juniper cut of the other woman's monotone ramble about what ever situation they were in. All four sets of eyes turned to focus on the now extremely self conscious brunette.

Chuckling lightly she hopped of the desk, trying to avoid the disapproving gaze of the short woman. "Hello my names Juniper Fortenburry and I presume that you are the Ghostbusters?" One of the two giggling men, the one that was balding slightly on top seemed to bound over to her side. She immediately did not like this man, to forward for her tastes.

"I'm Dr Peter Venkman, and these are my esteemed colleagues and fellow Ghostbusters, Dr Ray Stantz and Egon" he pointed to each man as he said their name. Juniper shuffled her feet very uncomfortable with Dr Venkman being so close to her.

"I, uh, I require your services, I have a ghost, or entity of sorts in my home." She swallowed feeling the intimidating gaze of the man she knew only as Egon, linger on her form. "Its not harmful to me physically only to my potential career" Venkman let out a short burst of laughter before turning to Egon and grinning.

"Looks like we got another one" slinging his arm round Junipers shoulder, Venkman lead the now slightly annoyed customer to the lower floor of the building.

Juniper, didn't like this one bit, being pushed down into a chair, that her body just seemed to sink into like it was made of stay puff marshmallow, she watched as Egon strapped a strange helmet to her head.

It hooked her up to a machine that was amazingly elaborate. Every intricate wire and button intrigued Juniper to know more about it. Fortunately for the three men in the room she kept her mouth shut. Talking, or rambling as her friends had called it was one of her less appealing traits.

"This machine will tell us whether or not your telling the truth" the deep, voice of Egon sliced through her thoughts bringing her back to reality once more. His face was extremely close to hers, it was alarming but allowed her to have a clear view of the mans face, Hazel eyes were busy fiddling with the wires on her, helmet to notice her watchful gaze.

His eyes where amazing. Open pools of brown mixed with small flecks of gold, they reminded Juniper of the Fall, or a glass of warm chocolate on a cold winters evening. Enamored by their beauty she failed to spot the slight pink tinge rise on Egon's cheeks as he noticed her starring.

Clearing his throat he stepped away and walked over to his machine, pressing the on switch and a few other controls.

"How long has this entity been, harassing you?" Turning her gaze to Ray, Juniper pondered on which figure to give him.

"Twenty eight days" he nodded and wrote something down.

"What is the entity doing?" Handing the pictures to Ray Venkman shifted in his sitting position moving forward to be slightly closer to Juniper.

"Just moving things, sometimes she sings, others she wails, She doesn't really have a preference" Egon was fascinated by the way Miss Fortenburry shifted her fingers as she spoke. It was a nervous habit of her, that much was clear but it was strangely enchanting.

"She?"

"Yes I call it a she, does that matter?" Venkman shook his head and looked at Egon checking to see the petite woman was telling the truth.

"She's telling the truth as far as I can tell and she has some form of proof" the other two nodded and Juniper felt like the three men where talking about her like she wasn't even there. Walking back over to her Egon removed the helmet his fingers brushing the underside of her jaw as he did so. He swallowed as a small pulse ran through his hand, her skin was smooth and warm to the touch. "Why wouldn't I be telling the truth!"

Her eyes reminded him of the aspergillus mold. Its alarming green colour almost identical to her irises. It was most fascinating. Pulling his own irises away he placed the helmet on the desk beside him.

"Some are just people craving for attention, others just nut balls off the street"

Raising from the couch Juniper finally notices the strange aroma that filled the air. It smelt sweet at first, like the yellow sponge roll that was America's favorite treat, but then the a wave of dust hit her senses and she coughed a little at the rancid smell.

All three men turned to look at her coming out of their conversation, rising from his own seat Venkman strolled over to her. "Miss Fortenburry, we have decided that you can have our help," Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. These men where ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So... This is chapter two, I hope you like it!

Standing in the centre of her apartment, Juniper crossed her arms and watched as Venkman, surveyed her apartment.

It was a cosy place, oak wood floors decorated with Persian rugs, that weren't real as she could never afford that on her salary. Walls painted a maroon colour that was warming when the orange light from the dated bulbs reflected off of its surface. A three piece suite that had been handed down from her late Grandmother, they where old and worn but they smelt of mint and the various chemical experiments that her Grandfather used to conduct in his spare time.

"I'm picking up some readings over here nothing to bad though" Venkman shifted his footing and knelt down to scan the bottom of the cabinet. "You said this ghost was a threat to your career, right?"

Juniper sighed and nodded, "Yes, so?" Peter stood and looked at her.

"So what is your Career" Juniper bristled, not liking the question. She wasn't a heart to heart person, and this was stepping out of her comfort zone.

"That's unimportant, are you actually doing anything or should you just leave now and save me the money" Venkman shot over to her side like a rocket, truth be told Juniper found the man amusing but shed never say that to his face.

"I'm checking to see where the ghost is most present lady" he turned away from her looking down"I told Spengs we should have gotten the money upfront"

A crash sounded from the bedroom both heads turned to see Ray with a wide smile. He looked a little dazed, in a trance of sorts.

"Can you believe it Peter, actual contact!" Juniper sighed as she found herself once again sat on the marshmallow couch.

"Yes Ray we're all very excited" the other said sarcastically causing the Ray's smile to drop into a frown. Egon has elected to stand in the corner furthest from Miss Fortenburry, her presence was a distraction to what ever work he was doing.

Currently he was making notes about the signal strengths Venkman had found in the apartment. They were all over the place, "I can see why you call it a she" Ray remarked eyes clouded over in remembrance. Juniper giggled bringing a hand to her lips.

The entity had touched Ray after he had caught it singing, she really had the most amazing voice during the day. "It was brilliant, hazy and white but god, it had these eyes"

"Ray I'm starting to think you're in love with it" The ghost buster blushed at Peters taunting. Juniper started giggling so hard that she almost fell off of the couch. Catching herself before she did she found herself agreeing with Ray. It was beautiful. A bright white haze that was just solid enough to make out the human form but not enough to make out a gender. Its eyes, if they even were eyes could only be described as glistening golden gems , that entranced the watcher. If the entity hadn't been threatening her career Juniper would have left it alone.

"These signals are all over the place, they appear to be showing the signs of an Inhuman Spirit" Juniper stood from her seat the same time as Ray. Her eyes were wide as she stood frozen, Ray however walked over to Egon's side eager to see the readings for himself.

"I-Inhuman?" Egon nodded, turning round the machine as if that made clear.

"An entity that is not the result of a human person that once lived on Earth. This category also includes angels, demons, devils etc. It is not known exactly where these kinds of entities come from but it is reasonably well accepted by the paranormal community these spirits are not from people who had lived on Earth and have since died." His monotone voice rang in Junipers ears, why her?

" Encounters with non-human spirits is rare and usually dramatic. Extra care should always be used if dealing with a potential inhuman spirit!" Ray recounted as if reading from a text book. "You should probably stay here with us, until we get rid the entity at least"

Juniper sighed, it felt as if she was being punished for doing nothing wrong. Egon's cheeks flared at the very idea of Miss Fortenburry staying in the Fire station. Peter turned and caught the flare an evil smirk gracing his features.

"Whatever, as long as one of you comes with me to get my stuff"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To respond to WinterFrost15, I love your stories by the way and Winston will be in it later, I guess I wasn't sure how to fit him in but I have a plan and he will join very soon! Not in this chapter though!

He wasn't quite sure how he'd allowed Peter to pressure him into this but Egon was sat on the dated couch in Miss Fortenburry's apartment. She was in the bedroom preparing a suit case for her unplanned holiday. She'd been a good half an hour and Egon found himself becoming increasingly worried. What if the entity had harmed her, taken her from right under his nose. Shaking his head he looked around to distract himself, Venkman was going to get it after this. He was going to make him pay, one way or another.

"Hey, Um Egon!" His ears perked up at the sound of her melodic voice, he didn't quite understand why he was so infatuated with her, they had only met a day ago and logical reason told him that it would take more then that for someone to develop feelings for another, unless they were Peter Venkman.

"Yes" He tried to sound collected but was terrified he'd given something away. Junipers head popped round the corner of the door frame, her brown hair falling messily onto her left shoulder. She smiled at the awkwardly tall man sat hunched up on her couch. He looked rather cute.

"Can you help me zip my case up, please" He cleared his throat and nodded raising from the couch his legs feeling a little strange where he had been perched on the edge of his seat for so long. Juniper's smile widened and she disappeared round the corner again. Egon felt a blush rise to his cheeks again, it was starting to annoy him that the reaction happened when ever he was near her, there must be a way to stop it. Pushing momentarily at the door frame he thought about what he was doing, this was Miss Fortenburry's room, her most private place.

"What are you doing limbering up, c'mon" Sighing he made his way in, the walls were blue. They were like the sky, a pale yet alarming colour. Her carpet was cream, it reminded him of the beach. Looking at her bed he blushed harder noticing a few clothing items and some inappropriate garments there as well. Blushing herself juniper grabbed the lacy items and shoved them in a draw, chuckling lightly. Egon looked away to the large floral patterned case on the bed. Clothes seeped out the sides, it reminded him of and overflowing drink.

"I'll sit on top and you zip it up, okay?" He nodded not trusting his voice as he watched her clamber onto the springy bed and shoved all leaking clothes into the case before planting herself atop it. Hesitantly he placed his fingers on the cool metal of the aluminum zip and began to pull round. Everything was running smoothly and Juniper had a small amused smile on his face as Egon moved slowly round. Feeling a shove from behind Egon fell forward into Junipers lap. She let out a squeal as the hazy white figure laughed before disappearing completely.

Egon had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. "I-it was here," Juniper stuttered white as, well a ghost. Raising from her lap Egon's face could only be described as cherry red,

"We need to leave, now" She nodded and they both got off the bed, Junipers case in Egon's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry, I have no idea what happened, but heres actual chapter 4

"Winston!"

The man stopped and turned around to see Ray sliding down the golden pole in the office. A smile met his face as the childish ghostbuster bounded towards him.

"hey Ray" Ray grinned and pulled the man in for a short hug. It had been only a week since the men has last seen each other, Winston had decided to take a vacation. Not payed on Venkman's terms.

"How was the vacation, was it good, where'd you go?" Chuckling at the eager questions Winston moved into the lobby placing down his suit case next to a floral one he'd never seen before.

"I went to my mum's, in new jersey and yes I had a nice time" he pointed at the suit case "Egon and Janine finally hook up" A laugh sounded from behind them and both men turned to see Peter.

"That my friend is the bag of one Miss Juniper Fortenburry" Winston was confused, he'd never heard of this Juniper woman. Much less expected her to move in whilst he was away.

"She's staying with us because of an inhuman spirit in her apartment" Ray clarified.

"Inhuman?" He'd never heard of one of those. Maybe Goser wasn't human, but they weren't really dealing with him more the marshmallow man and he'd heard story's of the little green bugger they called Slimer who didn't appear to be human, but one haunting someone specifically. Now that was new.

"That's exactly what I said," Juniper appeared behind them all, her eyes a little heavy from loss of sleep and a small smile on her face. "I'm Miss Fortenburry, but just call me Juniper"

He nodded and lent forward extending a hand she shook, "Winston" They smiled at each other before pulling away from the hand shake. His hands where ruff and calloused where as Junipers hands where soft and warm, hands of an artist Winston mused to himself.

Noticing the four in the lobby Janine stopped in her tracks sending a sneer to the back of Junipers head. Peter wasn't the only one to notice the blushing mess Egon became around her. "What's going on?" She asked voice as dull as ever.

The four in question spun to face the brunet, Peter noticed the jealousy burning im her eyes when she looked at Juniper. "oh Janine my dear, please go and tell Egon that Winston is home" hearing the sarcasm in Peters tone Janine rolled her eyes before turning back the way she came.

Egon was doing preliminary research on Inhuman Spirits, they were many different theory's on the beings and he hoped to bring them all together into a feasible conclusion.

"There's someone at the front desk for you" Internally he sighed as Janine entered his lab. The woman was an annoyance something Egon desperately wished would leave him alone.

Pretending not to notice the short woman he shuffled past and made his way up the stairs to the lobby.

He nodded to Winston who smiled and clapped him in the back. "good to see ya" nodding again Egon tried to remain calm about how close he was to Miss Fortenburry. Flashbacks of the previous night flooded his mind. Her stomach, were he had landed, was soft and warm. It reminded him of, well a pillow. Resituating himself next to Ray he ignore Junipers confused glances. Ever since they had returned to the fire station Egon had been avoiding her.

It wasn't like they spoke much anyway, but when ever she walked into a room he was in he would leave, sometimes even mid conversation. She tried to remember what had happened, only it didn't seem like she'd done anything wrong.

He'd fallen into her lap.

He wasn't angry, he was embarrassed. Juniper's eyes widened "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me," Turning round she ran to her "room" That she had all to her self, in theory it was Venkman's room but he had his own apartment that he refused to give up. It didn't bother her, in fact she preferred it.

Grabbing a hairband from her side Juniper pulled her curls into a neat ponytail. The entity had ben toying with her. Shoving Egon into her lap like that, it was bad enough that she had to live with two, now three men she didn't know, she now had to deal with one that was embarrassed to be in the same room as her.

He had to deal with this, but how.

Thinking over the idea for a few seconds an idea popped into her head. They could just talk. Yeah, talk.

Hearing the door open behind him Egon turned to see Miss Fortenburry leaning against the wall. "Hello Egon" Her voice was chipper she held her head high as she walked over his side. "What are you doing?" Egon's eyes flicked over to the locked door. No escape.

"I'm, researching Inhuman Spirits" His voice held a tone of anticipation, she was very close to him. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. Nodding Juniper tried to hide her smirk.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" Tilting her head to the side she watched as Egon gulped.

"I don't know what your talking about" Turning back to his work he kept his clam very well Juniper was impressed.

"You keep leaving the room, please don't be embarrassed what happened doesn't matter, It was the spirit not you" With that she left swaying her hips slightly. Egon released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Of course he'd had these, feelings before. Just never been in such close contact with the one he had been infatuated with.

Sighing dejectedly he turned back to the stack of books and papers he had collected, time to start the real work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't realise how short this was but I still think its okay, Hope you like it!

Standing in front of the five people he had collected for his small meeting Egon cleared his throat. Ray had decided to join him at his left as he in fact had contributed towards half of the research.

All heads turned to face him. Peter sat on the back of the couch his feet resting on the soft cushions Winston sat slumped to his left and Janine sat to his right resting slightly on the arm of the couch. Juniper however stood beside Janine her eyes focused solely on him.

"Ray and I have been looking into possible candidates for the Inhuman spirit in Miss Fortenburry's apartment" Ray nodded and grabbed a pile of notes from behind him. Tilting her head to the side Juniper watched as the man fumbled the paper round in his hands.

"Thinking of the image both me and Juniper saw at the apartment as well as the ghosts actions" Egon felt his cheeks heat up as he thought of the spirit "We have come to the conclusion that the spirit is, Sophia the angel of love"

Juniper frowned and thought about it. She had pushed her and Egon together and according to Ray had touched his face in a loving almost motherly manner. But then why did the spirit wail in the night?

"Sophia is the most maternal of all angels, explaining her interactions with Ray" It occurred to Egon at that very moment that if Sophia, was indeed haunting Miss Fortenburry's apartment then she had seen the love inside of Juniper a d tried to teach her how to love and what it is. Meaning that when Egon had been at her home the angel had seen the love between them and tried to show Juniper.

Blushing profusely he mumbled an excuse before leaving the room. Junipers eyes followed the blushing mess of a man and turned to follow when she was lightly shoved aside by a worried Janine.

"Egon wait!" Rolling his eyes Peter jumped from his position, Ray had a sort of confused frown on his face still watching the spot where his friend had vanished from.

"What's eggheads problem?" Peter looked at the three people still in the room each one frozen. Shrugging her sauntered over to Ray and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"So why has this 'Angel' picked Miss Career over there?" Snapping out of there dazes slightly each person looked over to Ray. The man swallowed and looked up at Peter.

"Well, she comes to earth to teach the person she chooses to love unconditionally" all three head slowly turned to face Juniper. The woman in question shrunk into her self, as the gazes of the men met her.

"What you do?" Asked Winston, Juniper shuddered at the thoughts that riddled her mind. Shaking her head she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry" turning around she ran from the room, leaving all three men shocked.

"And then there were three"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: All the stuff in italics is her memorys! its still a little short the next one will be longer I promise!_

 _Juniper sighed as the door to her apartment swung open. The man she had once loved strolled through the entrance and slung his shoes off. His eyes turned to meet her own, a glint, one Juniper had learnt all too well, shone in his eye._

Curled up on the small bed she possessed in the fire station she felt the tears and sobs rake through her chest. It pained her to think of the man she once called a lover, even a friend. Borrowing her head into the pillow she tried to force ot to go away and only think about how soft and warm the white pillow was.

A small knock on the door cut through the almost silence, her watery eyes looked at the wooden frame. Sitting up straight and wiping her tears she parted her dry lips.

"Come in!" The door opened slowly and for the briefest second Juniper thought he had found her. The head of Egon cleared all thoughts from her head and she watched slightly shocked as the lean man entered her room fully.

Taking in the dishevelled appearance of Miss Fortenburry on the bed Egon was a little shocked. After running away from Janine and finally talking to Ray he had learned of how Juniper had run from the room almost like he had.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Shaking her head Juniper fell down back onto the bed a small dry chuckle leaving her lips. Egon watch her regretting his question almost immediately. She was obviously not okay.

"Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head faster then he had thought possible to take in the question.

 _"DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE!" Throwing the frying pan to his left in her general direction "IS THAT IT!" Standing up from her crouched position Juniper felt a wave of braveness flow over her._

 _"YES!" He stopped his grip on the frying pan in his right hand loosening a little. Juniper sighed in relief, it was over._

 _"YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"_

Nodding Egon made his way over to her bed and felt a blush rise to his cheeks once more as he took a seat next to her. Juniper feeling the added weight dip her mattress sat up and turned to look at him. She noticed the way his eyes never strayed from the floor, reaching forward she placed a hand on his cheek, the flesh was warm and smooth under her fingers.

Egon's head snapped round to look at her.

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screaming out in pain Juniper felt the frying pan collide with her stomach. Sobbing she fell to the floor watching as the man marched over to her side._

 _"S-stop" she stuttered raising her arms above her head to protect herself. His eyes darkened as he bent down and grabbed her neck in his hand. A grunt left her lips as she struggled against his grasp. It was firm the muscles in his fingers flexing against the smooth skin of her neck._

Her eyes watched his intently not leaving his for a second. Then something washed over her, something that she had not expected to feel so quickly. Slowly but surely she started to lean in, Egon sat watching as the plump lips came only centimetres from his own, unsteadily he tried to lean forward to. Letting her eyes flutter close Juniper traced her thumb across his cheek before being stopped altogether by Egon moving away.

"I- I'm sorry" Leaving like he had the small meeting, face flushed, Egon slowly shut the door behind him. Sighing Juniper fell back down onto the bed, what was she doing?


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I feel great, just honestly, :) thank you so so much!

Egon was a fool.

A stupid unthinking fool.

The memory played round in his head, like a jingle to an annoying advert. He didn't know, at the time why he decided to stop her. It had just felt wrong and now here he was. Afraid to leave the sanctuary of his lab in case he saw her. Would she be mad at him, call him things and storm off.

He hoped not. He liked her a little too much for that.

It was true, in the short four days Miss Fortenburry had been in his life she had become the object of his affection. It was something that could simply not be helped. She was to beautiful for her own good, big green eyes, the colour of his favorite mold. How could any man, even one with the emotional resilience of Egon Spengler, keep his mind in check.

Ray had it, he had a plan. First he and Winston would go over to Junipers apartment and run some emotional tests see how the spirit reacted. He would have asked Spengler but the man seemed to be in a moral low at the moment. After the tests the whole team would go over and Figure out a way to catch the thing. He was proud of his plan, it was good, solid.

"Figure out a way to catch it?" Venkman asked disbelievingly. "You want us, proton packs and all to waltz over to Junipers apartment and, Figure out a way to catch it"

"it sounded better I my head" Ray admitted, causing Peter to release a short burst of laughter. Shaking his head slightly Winston stood beside Juniper. The whole team had been gather round for the next small meeting. This time excluding Janine.

Egon and Juniper where not speaking much but still acted civil around on another.

"Ray this plan sounds a little weak" Winston tried to soften the blow to Rays pride but it had little effect. The other man was still blushing slightly and was indeed incredibly embarrassed.

"You know what this reminds me of Ray?" Peter spoke again a cheeky smirk riddling his features " the time you screamed get her at the library" Ray turned redder by the second.

"I was excited," he argued and folded his arms huffing. Egon suddenly struck with an idea marched over to the research, grabbing the files he needed.

"It say's that Sophia only appears to show the person she chooses who to love, so there is a 4.5 percent chance that if we take Someone that shares love to the apartment she should show herself" Peter nodded and stood from the chair he was in.

"Ya see Ray that's how you make a plan!"

"DANA'S HERE" the dry voice of Janine echoed through the almost empty building. Peter perked up at this and made a move to the door.

"Sorry egghead, my lady awaits" Looking at each other Ray and Egon both shared the same light bulb look.

Juniper however was confused. Who was Dana? And why was she Peter's lady? Opening her mouth the questions fell dead on her tongue as both Egon and Ray rushed out the door. Seeing her confusion Winston chuckled "Dana is Peter's Girlfriend," He stated as if it was obvious.

Peter had a girlfriend? How? Sure he could be amusing at times, but he rude and Juniper found him to be rather conceited. "After we saved New York the two got together." Nodding Juniper tried to think back to that day, she herself had been in the crowed watching with her friends, that were sadly her friends no longer. She vaguely remembered a woman with brown fuzzy hair being dipped and kissed by Peter, not that she had known his name then.

Both making their way to the Lobby where Peter stood an arm around Dana's shoulders, arguing with the other two about the plan.

"You said it yourself, It's a good plan!" Ray persisted a 'Please do as I say' smile on his face.

"Okay Okay!" Peter called raising two hands in the air "How about we ask the lady," All heads turned to Dana, who had a smirk firmly set on her features. Grabbing Peters hands she dragged him from the lobby and to the entrance.

"Sorry boys, the lady says no, Just send Spengler and Juniper!" With a final wink in Egon's direction the pair disappeared outside

" Huh, Wonder what he meant by that?" Ray shrugged and turned to talk to Egon, noticing the small blush on the mans cheeks he frowned. Chuckling at Ray's confusion Winston clapped the man on the back and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Let's go run those emotional tests buddy" Even though he wanted to know what was wrong with Egon he nodded and let Winston guide him over to the lab. Juniper looked at Egon, whose eyes darted away from her figure as soon as he noticed her looking. She felt guilty. This was her fault, she needed to fix this.

"Egon I-" she paused looking down, "I'm so sorry, I honestly don't know what came over me" His eyes looked straight into hers begging for forgiveness, such beautiful eyes he had. Taking a gulp he opened his lips prepared to, tell her. He didn't know what but something, that he was sorry, that it was his fault, that he didn't want her to blame herself.

"Oh Egon! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The voice of Janine broke the silence. What ever Juniper had felt for Janine before was gone and replaced with a burning rage. She wanted to slap the petite woman.

Egon felt Janine's hand on his shoulder and looked down at her, "I so glad I found you" Turning the lean man around with a surprising amount of strength she looked over her shoulder at Juniper sending a nasty look, then leading the rigid man out of the lobby. Leaving Juniper alone.

Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am having really bad writers block sorry its so rubbish and you've had to wait so long.

"Um Ray?" Cautiously Winston stepped around the bed in the main bedroom of Junipers apartment. He had to admit he thought it was a very nice room, but these thoughts were brief as he was more focused on the ghost that he could hear humming a soft tune.

"I can hear it Ray," the childish and very excitable man entered the room as well, moving over to Winston's side. He too could hear the noise and pulling out a small device he had created to record sounds that were uncharted to the human ear he laid it down on the bed along with a device that measured temperature change. He nodded at Winston.

The machines made a small bleep noises as thy turned on. First test, sadness. Clearing his throat Ray thought of the lines he had gone over.

"Winston, I had a dog once a little brown thing. He was called Billy and he used to love carrots" Ray smiled as Winston tried to picture this fictional creature "One day Billy was hit by a car, right before my eyes, I cried for weeks, I just couldn't get the image of my poor puppy, gone forever"

Winston choked back a sob, it was sad, he had lost a pet he knew the pain. A small yet horrid wail sounded from the humming being. Both men's eyes met and a solid nod was shared. Next, happiness.

"Hey Ray, I bought you those parts for the special humidifier thingy" the mans face lit up like a Christmas tree and a light giggle sounded from behind. It was actually working.

"Win, I just want you to know, I love you, platonically Of course" the two men threw their arms around each other, sharing a brotherly hug.

The humming started again "Hey Ray, I think you don't know shit, your science is baloney, Ghosts aren't real psycho!" Rays face grew red and arms out stretched he lunged for Winston. The two men clattered to the ground, Ray struggling against Winston's grip on his arms.

"Ray I didn't mean it!" A wail sounded again, she most definitely did react to emotions. Getting off of Winston and grabbing the small machine both men left the apartment, hoping to grab the love birds for tomorrows tests.

Pulling the scratchy blanket around herself Juniper looked down at the floor.

The man she had once loved sat in the room across the hall, hands cuffed to the table an officer asking him questions about the bruises on Junipers neck.

She remembered it like yesterday, the pain, the hurt she felt as the eyes of her loved glared down at her whilst her life drained away. She knew why Sophia was here, and she knew why she wailed.

She had felt Junipers sadness. Her need for love, the love she did not receive from friends or family, nor did she receive it from any sort of lover either.

Just because she knew didn't mean she didn't have questions. Why her? What was the reason for Sophia to target her specifically and not send a minor angel to do the work? And why now, was it all so she would come here, meet Egon.

Oh Egon.

The man was brilliant like nothing she'd ever seen, he had slowly but surely become her, well she supposed he had become her crush. It seemed childish to say it like that, she wasn't some school girl. She was an adult. Sighing she raised from the bed and slipped her feet into the slippers she often wore in the mornings at the fire station.

Shuffling out of her room with a yawn she made her way to the room above the fire pole, that was often where they had breakfast. It was nothing special and her own breakfast normally consisted of a slice of buttered toast.

Egon had elected to not have breakfast that morning and instead promised himself a Twinkie from his not so secret stash. Focused solely on what he was doing with his hands and Waiting for the results Winston and Ray had promised him, he didn't notice Juniper walk in.

"Hi," She muttered her voice was small as she reached for an almost clean bowl. Egon didn't even batter an eyelid as she looked over had him a sad look set on her features, oh that's how it was. Grabbing the bowl and the box of cereal she had decided looked edible enough she left the room tears brimming in her eyes.

Why did it hurt so much? She felt stupid, he was just one guy. He didn't even like her, not like that. Was she even sure she liked him...

Shaking her head she resided in her room brushing past Ray.

Ray was a little shocked that Juniper had not apologized, he had thought they had a growing Friendship. Shrugging he placed the off attitude to Menstrual problems. He felt to good to be angry or even upset right now.

The tests he and Winston had run were a complete success, Sophia wailed around sadness and sung around the sign of general happiness. Now they just needed to catch her.

It felt like a shame to have to catch the angel, even though both he and Egon knew that it was only a small part of her true form that would return to her once caught. But still Ray felt like he was doing something wrong.

Waking to the sight of a bare slender back covered in many brown curls Peter smiled, god she was beautiful. A small whimper left Dana's mouth, it was like music to his ears. His smile growing a little bigger he ran his finger tips down her spine, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"Hmm, Peter," she hummed, turning a little to face him, a warm smile set on her features.

"Good Morning"

Winston, smiled to himself as he tapped his coat pocket. He hummed a tune as he thought of the woman he'd met at the park. She was, well she was a gem. "Morning Buddy!" Rays voice echoed from the other side of the room, Winston threw him a casual wave with a good morning.

He felt like maybe some of Sophia's guidance had rubbed off on him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A great big thank you to, and jess114 for following my story and FangirlFangirlOnTheCeiling, for being awesome!

Smiling to herself Janine applied the final layer of lipstick onto her parted lips. It was red, a bright red one that she had previously caught Egon starring at. Smiling wider and a little smug she ignored the sound of the opening door. Pressing her index finger to her lower lip she fixed up any blotches she had accidently made.

"Morning," looking up at the sound of Junipers voice Janine felt a sneer mould to her face. Almost a year now, Janine had been trying to get Egon's attention and then in waltzes 'Miss Fortenburry' and he's suddenly taken with her.

"Morning," she didn't hide the distaste for the woman in her voice. Pausing in her tracks Juniper turned to face Janine. The other woman looked up at her through her glasses. "What?" Smiling Juniper shook her head and walked away.

Rolling her eyes Janine rested back in her chair, picking up the magazine to her left.

Moments like this were happening more often than before ever since Janine had stolen Egon from their private chat. Juniper just didn't understand what she had done wrong. The small woman seemed to have a personal vendetta, true she had thought about how much she had hated Janine in that brief moment but unless the woman was a mind reader she wouldn't know about that.

She still felt a little hurt by Egon, and him blatantly ignoring her but decided that she was being too emotional and maybe she just needed to man up.

Winston seemed happy, he'd been leaving the fire station a lot more recently. Juniper was slightly suspicious but decided not to pry into his personal life, she didn't really know him that well.

Grabbing the jacket she had left on the bonnet of the Echto-1 she made her way outside. After much deliberation Juniper had decided that she was going to go to the library to look up on Sophia, she thought that if she knew more about the angel she might be able to answer her questions.

The Library wasn't busy, something quite common ever since the ghost that had haunted it's selves. Running a finger against the spines of the books Juniper pulled out a guide to spirits and ghouls and added it to the growing pile in her arms.

Taking a table in the corner she placed all of the books down and took her seat. Opening her first book, she rejoiced in the musty smell that seemed to ooze from its pages.

Tobin's spirit guide. A classic.

Tailing her finger down the contents she tapped her finger on the line ' Inhuman spirits, page 247' humming a soft tune she flicked through the pages until she finally found one of Angels.

A picture, or rather a drawing was next to Sophia's name.

"Sophia has been the angel of love since the beginning of time. She is almost as old as Yves, and some say she is as old. But she didn't begin as an Archangel. In the beginning, she performed her labours as a Cherub under the guidance of Yves." She read aloud not really getting any thing from the entire paragraph she began to skim read.

It was nice, Juniper found, the silence of the library contrasted nicely with the hustle and bustle of the fire station that she had been staying at.

Unfortunately she had not found any thing in the books. This meant that she had to get her own primary research instead of using the secondary of others.

Raising from her chair she quickly left the building and headed to her apartment.

It held a cold atmosphere, a feeling in neglect. Running a hand across the wall she smiled, home sweet home. Sitting down on her couch a strange feeling over came her and suddenly she was looking at her self.

She looked older, only by a few years. She was reading a book, hair tied into a bun legs crossed. A sound of moment came from her small kitchen and the Egon a appeared a sandwich in hand.

Juniper was confused but future her looked up and smiled at the lean man. Future Egon smiled at her and passed her the sandwich. "Thank you love," placing a soft kiss on his cheeks Juniper felt her face heat up.

This was weird. "Its okay" Future Egon blushed lightly and returned a kiss to her cheek. The vision shifted to another memory.

Future Juniper and Egon where dancing, something Juniper ever thought she'd see Egon do. They both stared into each others eyes slowly moving in for a kiss. Closing her eyes Juniper felt her self stumble forward and suddenly she was back in her apartment.

Shaking her head she ran out locking the door behind her.

What on earth was happening?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the sort chapter, I'm a terrible author. Thank you to, HotaruKenobi, KerryResidentOfEarth, , jess114 , Vote Me queen of the unicorns, fangirlfangirlontheceiling, Winterfrost, jjr797, Fanfictionlover0724 , For all following my story!

And I was thinking of making a Egon/Reader oneshot for christmas, Thoughts?

Swiftly Juniper opened the door to the fire station, she was sure that if she pulled it with anymore force the door would fly off its hinges. Stepping through into the significantly dimmer fire station Juniper was struck with the immediate sight of Egon. Someone who she really did not plan on seeing.

"Hey, Juniper!" Ray appeared from under the Echto-1 making Juniper jump. Never the less she smiled shakily and waved at the hyperactive man.

"Hello, Ray." The man smiled, noticing how she seemed a little off like the other morning. Winston was off too, what was wrong with everybody?

"Where did you go?" She blinked slowly and politely smiled.

"Oh the library," Ray frowned as she walked away seeming a little absent minded. He noticed how her eyes remained fixed to Egon, it was a little odd but whatever floated her boat. A small sly grin appeared as he thought of the prospects of those two together. Shaking his head he slid back under the car and got back to work.

Walking straight past Egon, Juniper watched as Janine's hands tried to roam his left bicep. If you could really call it that. The woman giggled and pulled herself closer to the clearly uncomfortable man.

In a way it annoyed Juniper that Janine found it necessary to act the way she did, clinging to Egon like he was a life line and in others she felt sympathy for the woman. She couldn't imagine how she felt, trying so hard for so little. Pausing she stopped and turned to look at the pair. Egon the unemotional statue and Janine the flirting, giggling occasional she-demon. They were an odd pair, sighing she carried on her way and went to her room.

Egon was the other side of the table.

No one else was in the room.

Her, and Egon. Alone.

Juniper felt trapped. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as the man played with some technical equipment. His eyes never wandering from the shiny object. She watched him intently, every movement was taken in and analysed in the strange way her brain did. A comfortable yet uncomfortable silence had fell over the room. Shuffling Juniper made her self more, presentable before deciding to start conversation.

"I'm an artist, I paint for a living."

Egon looked up at her, eyes focused on the face that had uttered the words breaking the silence completely. She swallowed, he didn't move. Blinking he nodded.

"Good." He didn't quite see how the information was relevant, but acknowledged her none the less. She stopped speaking to him last time he didn't. Juniper shuffled again, she did it often when nervous. She wanted this next step to be important. The step to, well she supposed friendship. Yes, friendship. That's what she wanted.

"What are you doing?" He handed her the small object. It was a dark shiny black colour, it's surface smooth yet one side was covered in buttons and wires. It looked spectacular.

"Its a temperature monitor, we use them often." She nodded and thoughts were momentarily distracted to Venkman. She hadn't seen him since yesterday. He was lucky they'd had no ghost problems. She handed it back to him watching as he slipped it into his pocket and rose to leave the room.

"No!" She winced at the sound of her shouting, Egin stopped and turned back to face her. "I went to my apartment yesterday," Egon raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Sophia, well she showed me some things."

"We need to gather the others."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, chapter eleven never thought I'd get this far. Wow.

Juniper was really starting to hate this couch.

It was an awful creation and if at that very moment she could have had her way it would have been burned. Shaking her head at the strange thought she looked at the three men sat across from her, Egon stood to her left notepad in hand.

"Tell us everything in explicit detail," Ray was first to speak his voice a little more commanding than usual.

"Well, I opened the door and noticed the place felt a little neglected. The way a good book would when you get to a chapter and stop for about a month before reading again," shaking her head Juniper realised she had started to ramble.

"I sat down, and then I was looking at myself only I was older..." She began to recite each detail, pausing momentarily when she got to the part where Egon entered. The man buried himself further into the notepad trying to hide the formidable foe that was his blush.

She paused again when telling them about the scene change, and the dancing and the I love you's. And then at last she finished and looked at them all expectantly.

Ray had a grin on his face, Peter was smirking and Winston, well he seemed distracted but that didn't bother her.

"Sounds to me like she was predicting your future." Peter teased wiggling his eyebrows. Juniper wondered why she had begun to ever so slightly miss him.

"Actually angels have no predicting ability's, if anything these are figments that the angel made to convince Miss Fortenburry of this." Peter rolled his eyes at the stoic words of Spengler and stood.

"You can keep making excuses, or you can face the facts," raising two fingers he pointed at Juniper and Egon whilst walking backwards toward the door, "You two cinnamon rolls are made for each other!" With that he disappeared from the room and Ray continued to smile at the couple.

"We can go back to the apartment tomorrow, she how she reacts to Spengler being there,"

Juniper groaned, there was no escaping this.

Placing her key in the lock Juniper looked over her shoulder the four men behind her looked at her expectantly. Even though she really didn't want to she swung the door open. It still held the feeling of neglect, Juniper surged forward looking around. Her eyes immediately drifted to the place on the couch she had sat in a few days ago. She looked at Ray, the man nodded for her to sit down.

Cautiously she sat down, far more prepared for anything to happen. Everyone held their breath, watching anxiously.

Nothing. So they waited and still nothing. Sighing partly from relief but mainly from disappointment Juniper cast her eyes to the four men.

Peter threw his hands up in the air, "Well this was a waste of time!" He began to pace around "I'd expected more from an Angel, but clearly your not as powerful as we thought!" Ray's eyes widened and he called out to Peter, the man in quest

"What are you doing, don't make it angry!" Peter laughed, a very sarcastic laugh, and turned on the spot arms outstretched.

"Honestly Ray, this things weaker than my old aunty flo, I bet she's scared, can't even make a fake vision!"

With a gasp Juniper felt her head rush , and much like before she was looking at herself. This time she had her paint pallet in hand, she was painting, well what looked to be a human heart. "What's happening?" She jumped at the sound of Egon's voice, turning to face the man she noticed that he looked like he wasn't part of the vision.

"Can you see me?" The man turned and looked straight at her nodding.

"Of course," He looked back to the older Juniper, it was a beautiful painting the accuracy only adding to its brilliance. The door behind the two of them opened and an older version of Egon walked through, his hair was greying slightly and a grey stubble speckled across his chin. Juniper watched as her future self turned to face him.

"Hey, " She seemed so happy to see him, raising from her seat she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "How was work?"

The man chuckled and put an arm around her hip, "Tiring," Egon watched with bated breath as his older counterpart's hand resided on older Juniper's stomach. "How are you?" Junipers older self looked down at his hand love and care in her gaze.

"We're alright." Juniper gasped as she realised what was happening. She was pregnant with Egon's child. Raising her hand to her head she stumbled backwards. Hearing her shuffle Egon looked over confused, a soft voice broke through the vision, one that juniper had become accustomed to hearing.

"It's no lie, I am not weak, Listen to your heart Juniper."

Juniper felt her self fall into someone's arms, opening her eyes she saw Peter grinning above her.

"What happened Princess? You and Spengs blacked out back there." Shoving him away from her Juniper clenched her fists.

"This was a mistake!" Locking eyes with Egon a small scream left her lips "Get out!" All four men looked at her shocked.

"But Juni-" Ray tried to convince her, he was worried Spengler hadn't said anything, it had only been ten minutes but what had made her so mad.

"GET OUT!" She cut Ray off and watched as the men left, sinking into her old couch she ran her hand through her hair, what was she going to do?


	12. Christmas, Egon x Reader One-shot

Adding the final touches to the rather large tree that stood in the reception of the fire station you smiled. You was glad that the guys were getting more into the holiday spirit, you knew Ray was happy with it as well. The man had been going crazy putting up all the decorations.

Not only was the outside covered in large vibrant lights but he had decorated the echto-1 in the twinkling objects as well.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Ray appeared from behind you, making you jump a little "Wow! The trees awesome!" The man had an almost childish grin on his face one that made you laugh. You had grown to view the man as a brother, one that you loved very dearly.

"Thanks Ray I've been working on it all day," You smiled and pointed to a glass ornament that hung from the tree, "I bought you guys a babul each !" Ray smiled and looked at the ornament you were pointing too. It was of a car that looked almost like the Echto-1, "Sorry its not the same it's the closest I could get."

The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around you in a brief hug which you gladly returned. "What's going on here, Spengs won't be happy to here about this adultery (Y/N)!" Laughing you blew a raspberry at Peter as he sent you a wink. Ray rushed over to the mans side blabbering about the tree and their own personalized ornaments, Peter looked at you almost begging you with his eyes. Sighing you removed the delicate piece of glass from the large fir tree and handed it to him.

You watched as a small smile reached his lips as he realized what it was, he looked up at you seeming very impressed. "Really?" You put a hand over your lips trying to contain the giggle that attempted to break free. You'd bought him a small glass woman, she was in a suggestive pose and feathers lined the , 'dress' she was wearing. And to ice the cake you had stuck Diana's face on it. Peter and you both laughed leaving Ray completely bemused as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put the stick between his lips.

"I really wished you didn't smoke Ray," He rolled his eyes and lit the cigarette and took a puff deliberately blowing it in your direction. Huffing you hung Peters ornament back on the tree and left to find Egon.

The two of you had been dating for about two months now and lets just say you had a special relationship. You loved him, and you were pretty sure he loved you, not that either of you ever voiced it. Opening the door too your shared room you looked at the man you adored who was fiddling with some sort of Ghostbusting gizmo. Smiling you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, feeling him tense in your arms you removed your arms from his person. He'd still not gotten used to the physical contact part of the relationship and sometimes you forgot about it.

"Hey," He looked up at you, brown eyes focusing on you completely, " What's the matter?" He placed the gizmo on the table in front of his and turned to face you properly.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

You gently let your fingers drag through his hair before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Christmas seemed to really be stressing him out and you had no idea why. "Don't lie to me, Egon." He stood towering over you, he was so tall.

"I'm not," The emotion in his voice didn't change and it worried you that you'd made him mad. "I'm just tired, I promise." He let a hand rest on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before exiting the room. Sighing you sat on your bed allowing your self to sink into the soft mattress.

"I'm worried she won't like it..." You blinked your eyes open and let them adjust to the darkness of the room. You must've fallen asleep. Hearing voices outside the door you rose from the bed and walked over to it.

"Don't worry bud, its from you she'll love it!" You heard the enthusiastic voice of Ray and trying too step closer to the door accidently slipped on a piece of junk that Egon must've dropped.

"What was that?" You cursed under your breath as you heard footsteps meaning the two men were leaving. Now you'd never know who was talking. Sighing you trapped back over to bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Later you awoke to the sound of Ray singing All I Want for Christmas is You. It was not how you wanted to be awoken on Christmas eve.

Groggily pulling yourself out of bed you look around for any sign of Egon.a A sigh leaves your lips as you realise he never came to bed.

"Ray have I ever told you how much I love you!" A drunk Peter slurs and grabs the man to his right placing a wet kiss to Rays cheek. You giggle as Ray try's to escape the mans secure hold. It had been quite the evening, Egon probably being the only completely sober one left

"Not that his hasn't been fun," you stand from where your sat next to Egon, "But I'm going to bed." Peter grasped your arm making you jump.

"Goodnight baby," he tried to plant kisses up your arm but you shoved him off and continued on your way. Sadly Egon did not join you that night.

"(Y/N)!" You can hear them banging on the door, you groaned and pulled the pillow over your head.

"(Y/N), its Christmas!" You sit bolt right up in bed and brush the hair out of your eyes. Before practically jumping to the door. Swinging it open you were greeted with the sight of Ray in his red pyjamas and Santa hat. A giant smile graced your face as you followed him into the foyer of the Fire station.

Laughing you took your present from Peters hands and savagely tore away the wrapping, an even larger smile formed on your face as you held up the toy proton pack.

"Oh my god, I love it!" You wrapped your arms around Peter's shoulders before moving on to Ray and Winston and finally placing a kiss on Egon's cheek.

"Ray made it I just told him what to do," You chuckled as Peter and slid the toy onto your back.

"I'm a Ghostbuster, I ain't afraid of no Ghost!" You giggled running around the room pretending to shoot stuff with the fake streams of nuclear energy. The guys chuckled as Egon cleared his throat making you turn to face your, well your boyfriend.

"I made you this," Taking the box from his hand you slowly open it until a small silver chain comes into view a heart pendant at the bottom your name engraved at its center.

"Egon, I-" You looked up at him, "It's beautiful, I love it."

"I- I well, (y/n), I- I was terrified and oh, I suppose, no I know that, well, I- I love you," You giggled and kissed his lips.

"I love you too,"


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry, I know its been what feels like forever, I hope this chapter makes up for it, Life just got so busy so quickly...

It had been a few days since Juniper had kicked the Ghostbusters out of her apartment. She had been keeping herself busy, staying extra long at work to make up for all the time she took off to live with them.

"I feel so stupid Annie," the woman wrapped her arms around Junipers shoulders pulling her close. They'd known each other ever since Juniper had started working at the gallery and she told Annie every thing. The woman was like a mother to Juniper, someone she could just moan to for hours knowing she wouldn't get interrupted.

"Juniper," the woman pulled away her deep brown eyes looking into Junipers green ones. They were similar to Egon's, but then again they weren't. Egon was special he held a small something in his eye no own else could ever have. "You are not stupid honey, your in love,"

Annie gave her a reassuring smile, groaning Juniper let her head fall into her hands. She felt ridiculous he was always in her mind, and because she couldn't find anywhere cheap to stay, Sophia had been controlling her dreams making them all about him and her.

"If I love him, then what happens when he doesn't love me?" Annie shoe her head and raised from her position next to Junipers' work station. The girl didn't understand.

"Why wouldn't he love you, look" and juniper did " You need to apologise to those men and to him, then you'll know what to do."

Nervously Juniper looked at the Fire station.

Had it always been that big?

She felt just like she did the first time she stood outside this very building, nervous and eager at the same time. Letting out a steady breath she shoved open the door and strode into the building.

"Um, Ray?" She had spotted a pair of legs on a ladder in front of her as she walked in. Quite quickly Ray was down the ladder and was embracing Juniper in a bone crushing hug. She chuckled a little and removed herself from him. "I'm so sorry Ray."

He smiled, " Don't worry about it Juniper, I'm so glad your back Egon hasn't been the same!" Juniper frowned at Ray's words. Did he miss her? Ray immediately covered his mouth a guilty look in his eyes like he'd let a secret slip.

"I mean, Uh- well he's, yeah tired, not because you left, What! He hasn't been losing sleep over you, no nothing like that-" Rays incredibley long ramble was cut off by Peter calling her name from across the room.

"Juniper!" The man ran over to her side and flung both arms around her, "Don't ever leave again."

Juniper squirmed from his grasp and politely smiled at him.

"Hello Peter,"

"Spengs has been moping everywhere you have to talk to him!" Before she could utter a word Peter was behind her pushing her in the direction of the downstairs lab.

Despite Junipers protests Venkman successfully pushed her through the doors causing an exhausted looking Egon to jump.

Juniper noticed the large bags that hung under his eyes, Ray's comment on him losing sleep was obviously true. A look of shock fluttered across his features as his eyes met hers. She saw the special something she always saw in his eyes return as they looked at one another.

"Miss Fortenburry," his voice held an air of confusion. Juniper found that she could not look away and stepped forward, inching closer to the man.

"Egon, you look, exhausted." The man looked down at his hands, she was right. He was exhausted, in fact he hadn't slept properly since she'd gone.

"I'm so sorry, Oh Egon, I'm so so sorry," Taking his hand in hers she felt familiar sparks shoot through her. Their eyes met and with out thinking Juniper surged forward.

Their lips met for a brief second before she pulled away, feeling him tense beneath her.

"Ego-" And his lips were on her's.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: So this is quite short and I'mm really sorry about that, but I plan to make my next few chapters longer! So I love all you guys!

It was perfect.

A synchronised mess of untrained lips on unprepared ones. His hands gripped her shoulders the lean fingers clutching at the soft material. Juniper could feel his glasses become crooked against her face and slowly let her own fingers become intertwined in his surprisingly thick hair.

Peter who awkwardly watched the scene with a smirk on his face slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh Dr Venkman I was just looking for Egon!" The voice of Janine drawled out behind him. With a rather large smirk on his face and turned to the woman, who had a look of concern on her face.

"He's little busy." He brushed past the woman and left her completely confused pushing her glasses up, Janine felt her curiosity get the better of her and pushed open the door.

She gasped at the scene in front of her, Juniper and Egon were wrapped in one of the closest embraces she had ever seen to people in.

Carefully, Juniper pulled away from the kiss and looked solely into his eyes the enthralling deep brown eyes that had her hooked from the first time she saw him.

"Miss-"

"Juniper," Her voice was hushed and breathy her lips ghosting his as she spoke "Call me Juniper."

"Juniper," She all but moaned at the sound of her name in the deep tone of his voice the sultriness that it held without him even trying. "I think, I Believe that I like you more than as a costumer." She laughed a short giggled and pressed her lips back to his briefly before muttering.

"I feel the same."

"No!" The cry of anguish caused both heads to turn to the weeping form of Janine. The woman's glasses were off her hair a mess. Seeing she had been spotted she ran out the door slamming behind her. Egon was half tempted to see if the woman was okay, but then again she had always been a nuisance and he was much happier where he was.

"Well," Juniper muttered pulling out of their close embrace, Egon felt suddenly cold at the loss of her touch but did not voice his distain instead kept the same stoic expression he always did only this time a rosy hue dusted his cheeks. Juniper smiled the beautiful way she always did the way that made Egon feel things he was not used to feeling.

"I'll see you later, Egon."

"You too Juniper."


End file.
